1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a display apparatus having a multidriver configuration in which a plurality of ICs (semiconductor devices) are provided, the ICs (semiconductor devices) having the same function or a similar function for performing image display of one display device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 07-005841).
Typically, a semiconductor device that displays images on the display apparatus, for example, is required to include a function of diagnosing anomaly such as a failure or malfunction inside an IC and a function of returning from an abnormal state. When a plurality of semiconductor devices having the same function or a similar function are used to make a multidriver configuration for performing image display on a single display device as described above, and the multidriver configuration is a configuration in which anomaly diagnosis and recovery from the abnormal state are performed by each semiconductor device, mismatching may occur among operations of a plurality of semiconductor devices. Accordingly, what is called the “dead lock” occurs, such that a state in which no image is displayed in a part of the display region continues, for example. Such a failure may not be resolved unless all semiconductor devices are reset with external control.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a semiconductor apparatus and a display apparatus that can resolve mismatching among a plurality of semiconductor devices caused by malfunction in one or a plurality of semiconductor devices.